Nightmare
by Burnbee
Summary: this is a ZAGIR thing!
1. Chapter 1

part1:  
>I awoke with tears down my face.I sat on my bed untill i couldnt sit there any i got up and walked down the hallway to the stairs.I walked down them and tapped upon his door.<br>I said"Master i'm so will i do if they kill you?"  
>"It's my job.I have to.I'll have the dib keep you."zim said.<br>"I don't wanna please i'll go with you."I replied more tears going down my he opened the door.  
>"gir would you like to sleep in my room?"zim ask picking the little robot up.<br>I replied sniffling"please master.i love dont die."  
>"I wont.I promise gir.I wont leave you alone."zim promised.<br>"good."gir said."master?"  
>"yes?"zim said putting the sir unit in his bed beside him.<br>"i love you master."gir said as more tears started down his face.  
>"i love you to gir."zim replied."please dont cry."<br>from then on things were different between the sir unit and his friendship grew enough they became more then friends though.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIR!"dib yelled coming in zims house without knocking.<br>"Hi mary."gir said."thanks."  
>"here you go."dib replied handing gir a present.<br>"thank you."gir said.  
>"hey dib."zim said coming up stairs.<br>"hey zim."dib said giving a friendly hand shake to his bestfriend.  
>"so hows-"zim started.<br>"where's duh purple piggy?"gir ask about his bestfriend.  
>"huh?oh gaz um...i dont know."dib replied.<br>"ok mary."gir said.  
>" you give me a different nick of mary."dib ask.<br>"?"gir said.  
>"sure."dib anwsered.<br>"hey ."zim said.  
>"hey."gaz said.<br>"yeah hey."tak said.  
>"PURPLE PIGGY!TAK!MIMI!"gir yelled running up to them and giving them a big strong hug.<br>"good to see you to gir."they said laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

part2:  
>"."tak said.<br>"hey gir wake up."mimi said.  
>"hey yall leave him alone."dib half whispered half yelled.<br>"yeah."zim said picking gir up and taking him to his room.  
>"thats right i forgot they'er together."gaz said.<br>"thats right they leave them alone tak,mimi,and gaz."dib said.  
>"dib shut up your just mad because you like zim."gaz said.<br>"DO NOT!"dib shouted in protest his face bright red.  
>"HEY DIB!"zim said.<br>"yeah?"dib ask.  
>"put a sock in it."zim said shoving a sock in dibs mouth.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "that still wasnt nice zim."dib said.  
>"for the last SAID I WAS NICE?"zim screamed.<br>"i did."gir said coming upstairs.  
>"great the parties over i'm leaving."dib said and ran out the door.<br>*Z.T.*  
>i could have swore the dib-stink was crying.<br>oh well doesnt matter i have gir.  
>*Z.*<br>"hey zim i'mma let you in on a little secret."gaz said.  
>"ok."zim said a little worried.<br>"the reason dib ran out of here crying is...is...is because he's in love with he's jealouse of gir."gaz said.  
>"i know but he's my friend will never be anything else.i'm sorry about him but i dont like nor love him like that.i like him as a friend and love him like a it."zim said trying to pry gir off his foot."gir please get off my foot so i can walk."<br>"ok can have your foot back."gir said getting off his foot and sitting on the couch.  
>"thank you."zim replied."the parties over now so good bye."zim added.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "i loves you."gir said and kissed zims lips.  
>"i loves you more."zim said and returned the kiss.<br>"no i do."gir replied and returned the kiss back.  
>"impossable."zim anwsered kissed him one more time then closed his eyes.<br>"ok night master."gir said laying on zims chest and went too opened his eyes put his on HIS girs back and closed his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

part3:  
>".gir baby wake up."zim said shaking gir.<br>"but i dont wanna wake up mastah.i's wanna sweep."gir said snuggling more in zims chest.  
>"please."zim begged.<br>"no pwease i dust wanna sweep."gir said still having trouble with 'L's.  
>"gir it's pLease and that's cute so oh well."zim said."fine we can sleep gir."he added.<br>"yay!"gir anwsered closing his eyes.  
>"night then."zim said closing his eyes."by the way gir it's just not it's still cute."he added.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *knocking at door*  
>"I'LL GET IT GIR!"zim yelled and anwsered the door."hello?"<br>"hey zim how come you didnt go to skool today?"dib ask mimi behind him also wanting to know.  
>"because gir fell asleep on me and wouldnt let me SCARY MONKEY SHOWS ON!"zim yelled.<br>"OK!"gir yelled flying up stairs and sitting on the couch."hi mimi."gir said waving to dib and mimi.  
>"hello gir."they both said.<br>"dib has news."mimi said pushing dib up to zim.  
>"ok i dont know if gaz tould you or not...but...i'm you know what that if you say it means your pregnat i swear to god i will slap you upside the head."dib warned.<br>"OF COURSE!i know what it means means you like guys not girls."zim said pointing to him and gir.  
>"oh did she tell you about my new*pauses*boyfriend."dib said.<br>"um...no she didnt but she tould me something i already it's never gonna it's just never gonna happen k we're friends thats it."zim mumbled.  
>"i his name is spike."dib said.<br>*zims mouth dropped to his feet.*"dude the new job yea i new he liked you but i didnt tell ya because he ask me not to."zim said suprised he finally ask dib out."good luck you to hope ya last long."he added.  
>"thanks to you and go mimi are work here is done."dib said.<br>" is your homework zim."mimi said giving zim his homework.  
>"thanks you guys."zim replied as the two walked out the door.<br>"come watch tv with me."gir said patting the seat next to him.  
>"ok."zim anwsered and sat beside sat his lap as soon as zim sat down."yeah ok you can sit there i guess."he added the kissed girs head.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "...mastah wakes up time for !"gir yelled finally waking the irken on the couch.  
>"huh...gir...what is it?someone threatin you,someone attacking the base?"zim ask jumping off couch.<br>"no you gonna be late for skool."gir said hopping off the couch.  
>"oh...well then...goodnight."zim said and fell asleep hugging gir. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

part4:  
>"gir calm down."zim said to the crying robot in his arms.<br>"no-n-no it it it hurt."gir said rubbing his now dinted head.  
>"i know it hurt gir but now we know not to run down stairs right?"zim ask rubbing girs dinted head.<br>"y-y-yes."gir replied.  
>"ok well lets go get that stupid dint out of your head."zim said about to walk down stairs again with the robot when someone knock on the door."lets get the door first."he added.<br>"hey wrong with gir zim?"dib ask.  
>"hi was running down the stairs and tripped."zim said rubbing the dint in gir's head."we were about to go down to my lab to see if i can get it come?"zim offered.<br>"sure."dib accepted.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lab~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "gir come back here."zim said trying to stay calm because he knows gir.<br>"no i dont like that table it cold and master almost die on it."gir said hiding under the couch.  
>"you find him zim?"dib screamed.<br>"no how bout you?"zim replied.  
>"dido!"dib screamed.<br>"who is this dido and why are you yelling at him?"zim ask.  
>"dido means same here."dib said.<br>"oh"zim said and continued to look for gir."gir please i just want that filthy dint out of your head."zim said and gir came out and crawled over to zim and up his back.  
>"ok master."gir said hugging zims neck.<br>"thank you I FOUND HIM...WELL HE FOUND ME!"zim screamed.  
>"k zim coming."dib said and came up to zim and gir.<br>"ok gir now just still please."zim said.  
>"master it's cold."gir said jumping up and grabing zim.<br>"dib would you sit on there and let gir sit in your lap please?"zim ask.  
>"sure"dib said as he grabed gir and sat on the very same table he had saved zims life on.<br>"thanks"zim said and begain working on girs dint."gir sit still."zim said.  
>"it tickle."gir said laughing and squirming.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2days 3hours and ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "well zim finally."dib said hopping off the table.  
>"hey have you ever fixed 's one little bot that hates being still and he's very ticklish."zim said taking his robot and tickling him."see?"he said laughing himself.<br>"yeah i i got to go i tould gaz i'd be here for about an you know how long i've been here?"dib said.  
>"yes wait an minute...(a minute later)no."gir said.<br>"i've been here 2 days 3 hours and 5 minutes so your master could fix you."dib said and ran upstairs to leave."BYE!"he shouted and ran out the door.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "night master."gir said.<br>"night girster."zim said using a nickname for gir.  
>*Gir's dreams*<br>(thounder rolls in the back round.)  
>"master when you be home?"gir ask shaking in the corner of his room on the phone with zim.<br>"i dont know gir dib forgot me and it's i might not be home tonight."zim anwsered standing under the skool's awning.  
>"i can come get you."gir said getting up.<br>"sit down gir because he comes dib."zim lied.  
>"ok"gir said and hung up.<br>zim begain walking with out dib and without an umbrella in the started to burn a shadowish thing came up to him and caught zim as he fell.  
>"ZIM!ZIM?WHY?WHY ZIM I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT!PLEASE WAKE UP!"dib screamed picking zim up and running to zim's base and into the lab.<br>"mary were is master?"gir screamed then he saw zim in dib'sarms dying."it's your falt you did this mary!"gir screamed.  
>"oh shut up you little."dib said swinging at gir knocking gir to the wall putting about 8 dints in him.<br>"stop!"gir cried as dib was beating the shit out of him.  
>"no"dib said and went to pull out gir's life sorce...<br>*gir's dreams end*  
>again i wake up crying but master is already by me.<br>" just a worry."zim said trying to calm gir. 


	5. Chapter 5

part5:  
>"master?master oh master i-it was horrable.i was on the phone with you and it was raining and you were at skool and dib forgot-"gir started.<br>"shhh.i know gir i talk in your sleep when you have a 's ok it's 't think about it 's over nothings gonna happen to me or you."zim said holding gir(like when you hold a baby while burping it)and trying to calm him gir continued to cry.".hey dont cry .just calm down."zim said.  
>"i-i-i lov-ve yo-you mas-s-ster."gir said studdering.<br>"i love you too gir."zim said still holding gir and rocking back and forth.  
>*snoring a little*<br>"how bout we sleep in my room?"zim ask the now sleeping gir he was still holding gir the same way.  
>he was anwsered by a snore.<br>"i'll take that as a yes."zim said getting off gir's bed and going downstairs to his room.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~morrning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "HEY ZIM COME OPEN YOUR DOOR!"mimi yelled.<br>"COMING MIMI!"zim yelled back even though he was in the kitchen."hey could you keep it down a little girs sleeping."zim said opening the door.  
>"thanks can i stay here a little while?my lady and i had a fight she threw me out."mimi said almost begging.<br>"yes you may mimi um...you can sleep in gir's room if your 's been having some problems latly with nightmare's so he's been sleeping in my room."zim offered.  
>"thank you zim."mimi said heading up to girs room.<br>"no problem."zim said heading down stairs to go back ta bed.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zim and gir were sleeping down stairs in the same bed gir was shaking slightly.<br>" on baby wake dang it come on wake up."zim said shaking gir to wake him up.  
>"master are you ok?"gir ask.<br>" you?you were the one shaking."zim said picking gir up and putting him in zims lap.  
>"im ok im dust cold."gir said snuggling up to zim who pulled a blanket up and over them.<br>"better?"zim ask.  
>"yes thanks you master."gir said then kissed zim and closed his eyes.<br>"your welcome."zim said before his bedroom door opened.  
>"zim i'm glad you let me stay my lady just came to pick me you."mimi said and then used her rockets and flew upstairs and out of the house before zim could say anything back to her.<br>"hey baby you wanna wake up?"zim said trying to wake up gir. 


	6. Chapter 6

part6:  
>" i dont."gir replied.<br>"please gir.i can't fit my arm ?"zim begged.  
>"no."gir whined zim took off his wig and took his contacts out.<br>"pwease?gir pwease."zim said showing his ruby eyes making them bigger then they already were and sticking his lip out some while looking down at gir.  
>" dont make me move."gir begged and pledded.<br>"fine i wont make you move."zim started and grabed gir by his was suprised and showed that with a suprised gasp."i'll move you myself."he added then kissed gir's head once gir was on his just purred a little then turned over to kiss zim back but zim kissed him again before gir could return the kiss to zim.  
>"master tak is calling she says its important."computer said interupting zim and gir's kissing time.<br>"ok."zim said getting up he sat gir on the bed and went down stairs."hello better be good."zim said.  
>"i just wanted to say thank know for saving mimi that night."tak said.<br>"your what i didnt save her i just let her in my house to sleep untill you guys made up."zim said.  
>"i tould her to say some basterd was after her that wasnt afraid of me but of you.i knew that if he found out she knew you hed leave her alone."tak said then hung up.<br>"ok what ?"zim said feeling someone tug on his shirt a little.  
>"master?master my dream sceared me i had ta know if you waz broked in and found mez on duh couch picked me up and threw me down stairs tould me that me and you better get up there."gir said shaking and tears going down his face.<br>"ok 's ok go up stairs."zim said and picked gir up and put him on his hip and zim walked up stairs."so gir?"he ask.  
>"yes master?"gir ask hugging zim as they walked into girs old room.<br>"do you feel better now?"zim ask taking gir off his hip to put on his back.  
>"yes i do."gir said climing up zims back and on his shoulders.<br>"hey gir look who i found."zim said.  
>"who?"gir ask then seen zim holding his moose."*gasp*YOU FOUND MY MOOSE!"gir screamed as zim handed gir his moose.<br>"he was lost?"zim stated.  
>" do you think i'm always running round screaming WHERE'S MY MOOSE?"gir ask.<br>"i dunno."zim anwsered.  
> <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

part7:  
>" where was my moose?"gir ask looking up at zim.<br>"gir he was on your bed."zim said.  
>"oh...well that explains alot."gir replied.<br>"HEY ZIM?GIR?WHERE ARE YALL?"dib screamed.  
>"WE'RE UP IN OUR ROOM DIB!WE COMING DOWN HANG ON!"zim anwsered before they were telaported down stairs.<br>"well hey."gaz said stepping on dib and walking over to zim and gir.  
>"hi gaz...hey gaz i think you stepped on something."gir said walking over to dib and helping him up.<br>"thanks gir."dib said they all sat on zim's couch awhile and was about 4:30 when they got they left it was 9:45.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:30pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ZIM AND GIR GET BACK HERE!"dib shouted as him,gaz,tak,and mimi chased them(for reasons only me and god know right now.).<br>"NEVER!RUN GIR RUN!"zim shouted as they kept running and then it happened."GIR!LOOK OUT!"zim shouted and pushed gir out of the way and was run over by a car.  
>"MASTER!"gir shouted.<br>"ZIM!"everyone else yelled running to his half dead body in the road.  
>"dib it's all your your stupid little game."zim whispered and everyone looked away from gir and zim and they looked right at was dib's idea to chase them with meat and water.<br>"i'm sorry zim.i'm really sorry gir."dib said.  
>"NO YOUR NOT YOU...YOU...YOU...!"gir screamed running away taking zim to taks base and hooking him up to several things they searched for search from 2:45pm that day to 2:59pm the next day before giving up to check on but dib that is he continued to a week of gir and dib missing gaz and mimi sat out on a search while tak and purple stayed behind just incase zim woke up or showed any sign of movement but saddly nothing happened.2 days later they came back with gir but still no sign of did they know dib sat by the road that zim had been run over on just staring wishing it was him not 2 months dib finally went home.<br>"GAZ MY LADY HE'S BACK!"mimi screamed calling for gaz and tak to come upstairs.  
>"yeah hi mimi."dib said as his tummy graled."SHUT UP YOU!"dib yelled pointing at it. <div> 


	8. Chapter 8

part8:  
>"PURPLE PIGGY WHATS HAPPENING?"gir shouted as zim's heart moniter thing started beeping.<br>"i thinkhe's dying."gaz whispered in replie.  
>"NO!DIB THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"gir screamed before attaking one had ever seen gir fight that bad it took gaz,tak,mimi,and tak's computer to pry gir off all the sudden zim's moniter stopped beeping to be honist it stopped everything it was doing before and zim died."NO!"gir whined running over to zim.<br>"GIR HE'S GONE...there's nothing you can do...i'm tried to save him."tak said also wyping tears away as her,gir,gaz, and mimi broke down in tears.  
>"no."gir cried before running over to zim's now dead body and picking him up he put his master in his lap and cried more."master i kept saying i was to scared to die and for you to leave me and it finally happened."gir said playing with zim's anntena.<br>"gir i'm gonna pull the plug."tag said just about to when...  
>"NO DONT!"gir screamed as zim moved a little."come on master wake up...wake up."gir kept repeating untill zim finally woke 2 monthes of a coma and 2 hours of being dead.<br>"gir?"zim ask.  
>"MASTER!"gir screamed hugging zim really tight.<br>"gir...need...air."zim said.  
>"."gir said releasing zim.<br>"it's ok gir."zim said getting up off the table and everyone attacked him in a hug but dib."where's dib?"zim ask.  
>"the hopsickle."gir said helpping zim off the floor.<br>"um...do you mean hospital?"zim ask.  
>"yes he does."gaz anwsered for him.<br>" is-"zim started then looked at gir who looked like he was gulty of something.  
>"well mastah"gir started using mastah not master because zim thinks it's cute sometimes."um...the thing over there starting beeping and you died and dib was he...and.."gir said tears in his eyes remembering what had happened.<br>"gir went bizerk and attacked him almost killing him...but he disereved it."gaz said finishing gir's sentance.  
>"ok for saving me yall."zim said as he went hugged everyone one by one unlike they did for him."well we better get home."zim said as he turned around and walk right into purple.<br>"hi zim."purple said helpping zim back up.  
>"oops...i'm sorry my tallest i didn't see you there."zim said bowing properly.<br>"its ok."purple replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

part9:  
>2 weeks later dib came home but wouldnt go near his father,zim,gir,or any other time a guy or boy came near him and said hi or anything he would scream and night zim trapped dib at his house and questioned him.<br>"dib calm down tell me why you suppenly hate all guys."zim said but dib continued to scream."DIB JUST SHUT UP I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU!"zim said covering dibs mouth but dib bit him.  
>"THAT'S WHAT HE SAID BUT HE LIED!"dib said kicking his feet everywhere untill one hit gir's head.<br>"WHY DIB?WHY?IS IT BECAUSE YOU HATE ME AND GIR?IS THAT WHY YOU KEEP HURTING US?OR WAS IT SOMEONE AT THE HOSPITAL THAT KEEPS TELLING YOU TO HURT US?just please dont hurt gir anymore tell me whats wrong."zim screamed running over to gir who was now sitting up crying rubbing the dint in his head.  
>"I'VE BEEN RAPED THATS WHY!"dib yelled in replie then ran.<br>"i'm sorry dib."zim said while hugging gir.  
>"mastah he hurt ."gir said still rubing his head.<br>"i know i'm sorry for that gir.i'm never talking to him again."zim promised.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "GIR I'M GONNA GET YOU!"zim yelled tackling gir in a big hug before tickling gir.<br>"OK MASTER!OK!YOU WIN!"gir said laughing trying to push his hands away.  
>"i dont want to win.i want ta play."zim said"TAG YOU IT!"zim yelled and ran.<br>"OH NO YA DON'T!"gir yelled running after zim.  
>"your without a kiss."zim said he turned around kissed gir and took off again.<br>"thats not what i meant but ok."gir said then continued running through zim's base after zim."TAG!"gir said tagging zim and running away.  
>"I'M GONNA GET YOU!"zim said running after gir for the fifth time that day.<br>"AHHH!"gir screamed as the door was flung open and zim jumped on him and pushed them both out of the way.  
>"gir?gir are you ok?"zim ask.<br>"yes but something crushing my arm."gir replied.  
>"sorry gir."dib said as he lifted a box off his arm."i heard a scream as i opened the door i heard a jump,crash,and some yelling from zim."dib added.<br>"dib?"zim ask picking gir up protectivly and backing away grawling.  
>"look zim i'm sorry i didnt mean to hurt gir.i didn't want to scare gir.i'm sorry i kicked him.i'm sorry i screamed at you what happened and ran.i'm sorry i almost killed you-"dib started.<br>"SHH!will you hush?It's ok appology's i'm sorry that something happened to you at that dang hospital."zim replied but didn't let go of gir or stop grawling and he stayed backed against the tried to get closer but zim's grawling got louder and his PAK legs shot out so dib backed up and zim calmed down.  
>"m-m-master your your your scaring m-me."gir said but snuggled closer to zim thinking it would help.<br>"sorry gir.i'm going to take you up stairs so wait for me till me and did stop ."zim said as he took gir upstairs.  
>~~~2min later~~~~ "dont sit near me or i'll hurt you because you hurt tell me what happened,who all knows what happened,who did it,and how many were i can take care of it?"zim said sitting down.<br>"ok."dib started.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok dib...now what were their names?"zim ask.(ok dib was gone for about a month at the was raped by 8 guys and 2 girls)<br>"we know 3 of ,Sam,mike,Abby,mat,Keyce,tinka,mitch,s-spike,and nip."dib said.(girls names in caps.)  
>"WAIT THE DAX AND SAM AT ARE SKOOL?AND YOUR SPIKE?"zim ask his face getting red with anger and his hands in fist.<br>"yes."dib anwsered saddly."me and spike broke up 3 months ago."he added.  
>"giving him a month to find you and get revenge."zim said.<br>"yea.i gotta go."dib said getting up but zim grabbed him.  
>"no i want you to stay tonight."zim said picking dib up taking him to gir's old room and putting him on the walking out.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~zims room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " sleeping."zim whispered to yawned in replie then rolled over so his back was facing zim he then started snoring just smiled then climbed bed by gir put his arm around him rolled him over on his chest and fell for hours later a thump and scream were heard zim raced up stairs and to girs room.  
>"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE DAX!"dib screamed trying to run but couldnt."HELP!"dib screamed.<br>"PUT A SOCK IN IT!"dax yelled and again covered dib's mouth and begain to rape him for the hundreth time.  
>"HEY DAX!GO RAPE SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE IN YOUR OWN HOUSE NOT MINE!"zim yelled before give him a hard swift kick in his face and dax rolled off dib zim moved dib under the bed fast enough dax couldnt attacked dax before throwing him out dax got up and ran home."AND DON'T COME BACK!"zim shouted out the window.<br>"thanks zim."dib said crawling out from under the bed and just as gir walked in he pulled his pants and boxers putting a hand on his head only to fell blood on it and whinced at the pain.  
>"YOU BLEEDING!"gir gasp the fainted.<br>"gir your too dramatic."zim said getting dib a bandaid.  
>"i know."gir said standing up and going to hug zim's leg.<br>"ok ok gir i'll hug you in a minute."zim said prying gir off his leg and getting some med's for dibs cut.  
>"ok"gir said all girl like. <div> 


	10. Chapter 10

part10:  
>a week later dib was still at zim' night dib fell on the floor and started kicking and thrashing in his sleep.<br>"dib what are you doing on the floor?"zim ask looking at the sturring dib on the floor gir by zims looked like dib was having a nightmare zim walked over telling gir not to move unless he got hurt then zim wanted him to leave the room and get help or something.  
>"come on dib dang it calm down wake up something."zim repeated over and over again trying to grab dibs arms and legs."AH!"zim screamed and hit the floor after dib kicked him in between the legs and gir ran out to get some water.<br>"huh?"dib said awaking after zims scream of pain."zim?zim what happened?"dib ask.  
>"your foot met somewhere i didnt want it to."zim said whincing in pain and letting out another pained gir rushed back in setting the water down slapping dib and walking over to help his zim.<br>"you hurt my out."gir said but dib just stared at gir."i said GET OUT!"gir yelled and dib scrambled down the hall and into a closet.  
>"i didn't mean to gir."dib whispered in his knew dib was still here but was worried about zim.<br>"master hang on i'll get you to our room."gir said stepping closer to zim.  
>"gir i dont think you can-"zim started but stopped when gir picked him up with ease.<br>"your not heavy master your very very much do ya weigh?5 pounds?"gir ask laughing.  
>"uh...no i weigh about 45."zim said now with his arms around gir's neck so he didn't fall.<br>"NO WAY!"gir replied stunned.  
>"YES WAY!"zim anwsered.<br>"we here."gir said setting zim on their bed.  
>"thanks gir but i could walk ya know."zim said.<br>"oh well.i gonna go takes care of dib."gir said angerly walking off when zim grabed his arm.  
>"just leave him."zim said pulling gir backwords and gir faught to go forwards.<br>"NO HE HURTED YOU I HURT HIM NOWS!"gir screamed trying to run but stayed in one spot untill zim pulled him back and into his lap.  
>"i said leave him alone was my fault not happen."zim said as he crossed his arms over girs chest and trapped his feet and legs with his own."WILL YOU CHILL?"zim finally screamed and gir stopped moving other than to said another word the rest of the night.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~morn.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zim sat up really sore for reasons he didnt know(it's not what your thinking he forgot he slipped last night and fell down the stairs).apon hearing zim's pained gasp gir woke up stood up off the floor and walked over to zim.  
>"master?is mastah ok?"gir ask getting on the bed sitting beside zim putting his hand on zim's stomich and the other rubbing on his back.<br>"yes gir i'm*grown*ok"zim said growning in pain.  
>"no your not lay back down i get dib to help me get some move master or else."gir warned before leaving the room to look for zim did as tould and didn't move other than to breath.<br>"YOU STUPID...I MEAN DIB COME."gir said angerly because it was dib's fault zim fell down the stairs.  
>"w-w-why?"dib ask moving to the farthest corner in the room shaking so bad that he thought there way an earthquake.<br>"calm down human.i need your help last night master tripped going down the stairs and this morrning is in very much pain i need help grabing stuff i'll need."gir said helping dib up and dragging down stairs.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zim screamed as dib poured proxcide all over his open wounds.<br>"shhh! i got it you go get a smell."gir said taking to other med's and pushing dib out the door.  
>"ok."dib screamed again when gir poured a little more proxcide on him again.<br>"shhh!i'm sorry it hurts but you have to stop moving and screaming or it will only hurt more."gir said hushing zim giving his hand to 'smush' when he had pain instead of screaming and zim gladly accepted.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ zim had tear streaks down his face and girs hand was 's cuts stiched or was rubbing zim's stomich and kissing his check he repeated doing that for about 10 minutes.<br>"DIB!YOU'VE BEEN MISSING AWHILE I CAME TO SEE IF YOU WERE ALIVE!"gaz yelled coming in the door and dib met her and she ran up and hugged dib.  
>"what was that for."dib ask not knowing that zim tould gaz everything.<br>"i dont know."gaz said guessing zim didn't tell dib that he tould gaz about the rape."where's zim and his lover...i mean gir?"gaz added.  
>"upstairs zim got hurt and last i saw gir was pouring proxcide all over his cuts."dib replied.<br>"how'd he get hurt?"gaz ask.  
>"um...not saying."dib replied.<br>"i'll tell you."gir said walking down stairs giving gaz a hug.  
>"ok tell me what dib wont tell."gaz said.<br>"well you wanna know how he got hurt right?well dib kicked my master."gir said.  
>"kicked him?where?"gaz ask glaring at dib.<br>"no where."dib said but gir slapped him.  
>"in between the says he didn't mean to but i don't believe him.i think he was pretinding to sleep and kicked my master on purpuse."gir said grawling at dib.<br>"DIB MEMBRANE!WE ARE GOING HOME NOW!dad and tak will wanna hear about this."gaz said grabing dib's arm and dragging him out."bye gir."gaz said and walked out dragging dib behind.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "master i iz back."gir said opening their bed room door to see zim on the floor in the same position as last night."MASTER!WHAT HAPPENED?"gir ask running over to zim.<br>"he...he came back and did it you were right dib did it on pruved it by coming back and kicking me again."zim said tears in his eyes from the pain of what dib did yet again and his back from pulled his arms and legs out of the way and sat in zims lap."gir i know you're trying to help but-"zim started but stopped when gir's cold metal body started to help.  
>"is it helpping yet?"gir ask wanting to know if his cold metal body was doing the trick.<br>"actually yes yes it is gir."zim said hugging gir a little.  
>"good."gir said taking a hand and pulling zim's shirt up a little giving zim's stomich a whole bunch of kisses.<br>"gir what are you doing?"zim ask laughing a little.  
>"nothing."gir said then returned to kissing his stomich.<br>"gir stop it moving hurts."zim said.  
>"ok."gir said and stopped kissing zim's stomich.<br>"gir you can get up now it's not helping anymore."zim said.  
>"well then i'll help it help you."gir said and before zim could replie gir stuck his hand down zim's pants making zim jump at the sudden coldness.<br>"WOW!gir your hands are cold!"zim said after letting out a yelp.  
>"well yea i'm metal."gir replied a small smile on his face but zim couldn't see it.<br>"gir i was wondering...do you want to be irken like me?"zim ask.  
>"YES!YES MASTER I DO I DO!"gir said but didn't move his hand or body.<br>"ok we will change you tomorrow if i'm not hurting...well you know where."zim said a small blush coming to his face mostly because of gir's hand but gir's hand didn't move.  
>"if master wants me to get ice instead of my hand i will."gir offered.<br>"um...no it's ok...i'm just tired i guess."zim said his blush went away and he layed down on his back on the floor.  
>"nope my masters not sleeping on the floor."gir said pulling his hand out of zim's pants and moving zim to the bed making sure he didn't touch anything that would hurt him.<br>"ok i wont sleep on the floor."zim being layed down on the be gir sat in his lap again and replaced his hand and body where they were before.  
>"um...gir?thanks."zim said giving gir a kiss his hand then head.<br>"you is welcome."gir said kissing zim's stomich. 


	11. Chapter 11

part11:  
>the next morrning zim awoke to find gir hadn't slep one wink nor moved one inch since zim fell asleep.<br>"hey you can move your hand now."zim said making gir jump but moved his hand.  
>"sorry."gir said.<br>"it's ok you should get some sleep you still want to be irken?if so i'll go get your dog suit that can be your normal i'll get you some 'll have blond hair,pretty green eyes,and a necklace that will be like a PAK for you and it will be baby blue,and all your metal will be gone,you'll be colder than normal irkens but thats ok,you'll look like me but with pretty green eyes not ugly maroon,you'll be your height for a while then you'll grow to be as tall as ."zim said.  
>"yes but your eyes are pretty to."gir said before hugging zim and falling asleep right there on his chest.<br>"ok then."zim said getting up still holding gir and heading to look for his doggie suit."computer girs doggie suit please."zim whispered.  
>"in his head."computer whispered back.<br>"thanks."zim replied before opening girs head and pulling his doggie suit then moved gir from his hip to a cradle in one arm his doggie suit in the placing gir on the table he put a blanket down his doggie suit on gir and gave him a small hug then a kiss and gir stared to stur zim started to rock him a little left to right,left to right soon stopped sturing and fell about 5 minutes he placed gir on the table and placed girs thumb in girs mouth and begain to work.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~2days 4hours 15 minuteslater~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "done."zim whispered to girs new body.<br>"master?master am i all done?"gir ask.  
>" gir my love your take a look?"zim ask offering gir a mirra.<br>"ok."gir said.  
>"oh make sure you look at you're eyes i think they are very pretty.<br>"yes sir."gir said looking at his eyes first then hair and everything else he needed the mirra for."I LOVE MOSTLY MY EYES!"gir finally yelled making zim smile.  
>"do you really love them?do you really love what i've done?"zim ask tears going down his face.<br>" i do."gir said wyping his tears away.  
>"you don't have to call me master can call me zim if you want or both i don't care."zim said more tears running down his face.<br>"i'll stick with master and why you crying?"gir ask hugging zim."shh!don't cry master it's ever it is."gir added.  
>"no reason gir.i'm just...just 're very cute in you doggie suit with your green eyes and your blond just so than when you were a robot in a doggie suit."zim said hugging gir and kissing him and hugging and kissing him more.<br>"ok zim you gonna smother me in hugs and kisses."gir said.  
>"sorry."zim said backing away."you will be this height for a while but you'll grow about 4 foot so you will be my height when you i grow you'll ."zim said.<br>"ok."gir replied pulling zim up to him rapping his legs around zims waist and arms around his started to kiss zims lips and zim kissed lifted gir off the table with one hand under girs butt and the other on his stopped kissing after a minute.  
>"lets go outside i want to see how your body will work."zim said.<br>"ok...but..."gir started.  
>"but what?"zim ask.<br>"you'll have to put me down."gir said.  
>" yeah thats right i do dont i."zim said putting gir down.<br>"lets go zimmy zim zim."gir said singing zims name like a song.  
>"don't you start that to."zim said.<br>"ok."gir said looking at his saw the sad looking gir and grabed girs hand once they were looked at him suprised.  
>"just showing the please no zim zimmy zim zim."zim looked like he was begging.<br>"ok."gir said.  
>"thanks."zim replied.<br>" the way...TAG YOUR IT!"gir shouted running outside and headed for the just laughed and chased gir.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "does master wanna swing?"gir ask pointing to the swing.<br>"no thanks gir but if you wanna i'll push you."zim offered.  
>"ok."gir replied then climbed on the begain to push gir begain to move his feet back and forth soon zim didn't have to push gir so he sat on a swing and used his feet to push him on the swing.<br>"master is you ok?"gir ask looking over at zim.  
>"huh?oh yea i'm ok gir."zim said looking up smiled back at got up tagged gir screamed 'your it'and ran gir following suddenly tripped and zim turned around to help him up both forgot about the game as they saw the blood on girs knee.<br>"master why my knee hurts?and what is that?"gir ask pointing to the blood.  
>"don't touch it gir its your on lets get you home we'll clean that up there."zim said lifting gir up bridal style.<br>"ok you don't gotta pour that stuff on it that mad made you scream do ya?"gir ask looking up so zim could see the fear in his knew what ever made his master cry hurt really bad.  
>"i'm sorry but yes gir i i'll be right there ok."zim said looking down into girs pretty green eyes.<br>"ok."gir anwsered snuggling closer to zim.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok gir just sit still."zim said as he offered gir his hand to 'smush' as he poured proxcide on girs knee.<br>" will hurt."gir whined getting up and running.  
>"gir come on dont do this your you dont sit still i will call tak and mimi over to hold you down and pour it on all i will do is hold you hands."zim warned.<br>"then thats what you have ta do."gir said holding the door knob to the closet tight.  
>"fine but mimi will look diffrent because tak did the same to mimi as i did to you."zim yelled walking up stairs to call tak on a transmission.<br>"ok zim we will be right over ok."tak said heading out the door."bye zim we will be over in about 5 minutes."tak added.  
>"ok just dont bring dib."zim said hanging up.<br>"i wouldnt dream of it."tak said hanging up her transmission.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ZIM WE'RE HERE!"mimi yelled.<br>"i'm coming!"zim replied opening the door."hi come in he's down stairs."zim added.  
>"ok come on on zim."tak said grabing them both.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "he's in the won't come out."zim said pointing to the door.  
>" IT'S TAK AND MIMI OPEN THE DOOR!"tak yelled at the door.<br>"n-no."gir said his antenna lied down.  
>"THEN WE ARE COMING IN!"tak yelled just about to bust the door down when zim grabed her.<br>"stop his antenna will be damaged for good they are new and more sensitive then mine and yours put together open the door please."zim whispered so low computer barly heard him but opened the door anyway."thanks"zim whispered back.  
>"zim i'll get him."tak offered.<br>" i'm coming ?"zim said going inside."come on gir i got tak and mimi here now come on."zim said trying to get the other out.  
>"n-no you you just made made that up."gir said.<br>"tak mimi step in here please."zim said and they stepped in and gir grabed zim and let zim take him out there to do what had to be done."ok mimi just hold his legs down while i hold his arms down and tak pours the proxcide on his ?"zim ask tak and mimi gave him a thumbs up and they got into zim grabed girs hand and gir squeesed zims hand as tight as he could while tak pour on the 'burning acid' as gir calls it.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "thanks i dont know when he will wake up but thanks for the help."zim said as tak and mimi walked out the waved and zim shut the door and headed down find gir sitting up crying.<br>"gir whats wrong?"zim ask running over to gir to hug him.  
>"i'm sorry i didn't listen and come out."gir said hugging a couple minutes gir put his legs around zims waste and arms around his neck and looked like he was going to fall asleep again.<br>"it's you want to go sleep in the bed?"zim ask gir just nodded about to let go when zim lifted him up like he did before they went to the park and took him to their room.  
>"i can walk master."gir said.<br>"nope not letting you walk right now don't wonna let you gets hurt again do we?huh?"zim ask.  
>"no."gir whined and started to cry again hanging tighter to zim.<br>"hush !"zim said rubbing girs back."i'm not gonna let that happen i'm not gonna use the proxcide next time you get hurt i'll use something ?"zim said comforting gir hugging him and rubbing his nodded as if to say uhhuh."alright then gir lets go to our room."zim added.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ in their room zim layed down gir beside him playing with zims fingers then with his own.<br>"what are you doing gir?"zim ask eyeing gir.  
>"noothin."gir said as he played with zims hand and about 45 minutes he stopped playing with them.<br>"tell me if this hurts."gir said then bit zims finger.  
>"no but it feels funny."zim said gir bit down a little harder."nope."zim said again.<br>"hmmmm...ok how bout this?"gir ask starting to tickle zim.  
>"s-s-stop gir that that that tickles please stop i'm i'm i'm gonna pee my pants."zim begged laughing.<br>"nope this is fun."gir said also of them stopped when zim peed his pants like he said he would if gir didn't got up and ran to the bathroom and shut the door then hid under the walked in and didn't hear any sobbing so walked in all the way."MASTAH?I'M SORRY I DIDN'T LISTEN!PEASE COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"gir yelled but when no anwser came he begain to cry."i'm sorry master i really am."gir burst into tears and ran out of the bathroom and straight to his old climbed out and went to find changing his pants(no underwear he doesnt wear none)and changed his sheets he headed up stairs to girs old room to check there first.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ when zim got up there and the door was locked he had computer unlock it.<br>"gir...gir i wasnt mad i just needed to get cleaned i'm sorry i didn't anwser you i didn't know what to on we need to get you cleaned up and it to some new dry clothes ok so come out gir."zim said looking for gir.  
>"ok."gir said and came out from helped gir strip down and get into some some of his clothes."now i do looks like you...I AM ZIM...ZIM'S ROBOT SLAVE!"gir shouted and him and zim laughed.<br>"your not that bad.a little more grawl to the back of your throught and you've got it babe."zim said giving gir a big smile.  
>"ok i'll work on it."gir said walking forword heading for zim rapping his arms around zims waste and giving him a big sloppy kiss on the check.<br>"well that was the sloppest kiss ever."zim said giving gir a sloppy kiss back.  
>"no that was sloppyer."gir replied letting zim go to sit on the floor he padded the spot beside him and zim sat zim sat down gir leaned on zim's that zim smiled and put his arm around girs shoulder and pulled him closer.<br>"tired?"zim ask looking at gir.  
>"a little you?"gir replied with question.<br>" on lets go to bed."zim said standing up then helping gir up. 


	12. Chapter 12

part12:  
>gir gladly took zims hand and zim pulled him up off the floor.<br>"ok."gir said but didn't let go of zim's hand but nither minded.  
>"alright then lets go."zim said then let gir lead them out of the got to zims room and shut the turned the lights out and closed the door and went to sleep.<br>*girs dreams*  
>"NO!NO...NO...NO!YOU KILLED MY MASTER IDIOT!HOW COULD YOU!"gir yelled at dib(yes he's talking in his sleep and yes zims up listening).<br>"I'M SORRY GIR IT WAS AN ACCADENT!AHHH!AHHH!STOP BITING AND BEATING ME GIR!"dib screamed covering his face and head and neck.  
>"NO!YOU KILLED HIM!HE WAS THE ONLY THING ON THIS PLANET KEEPING ME FROM KILLING YOU!NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU TOOK HIS LIFE!BITCH!"gir screamed(zim can only hear what gir says in the dream)at dib then slapped the crap out of him before doing everything that dib did to zim right back to dib.<br>"STOP!JUST STOP!I-I-I-I DIDN'T DIDN'T MEAN TO PLEASE BELIEVE ME!"dib shouted.  
>(the next 6 times gir speaks will be in tears and sobbes)<br>"NEVER HE HE HE TRUSTED YOU YOU AND AND YOU KILLED KILLED HIM-M!"gir shouted in tears then slapped him.  
>"NO GIR HE TRIPPED!"dib yelled back.<br>"PROVE IT!"gir screamed."PROVE HE THAT IF HE TRIPPED THAT IT KILLED MY MASTER!COME ON DIB TELL ME!"gir added.  
>"i can't"dib said his head hung low in defeat.<br>"THATS RIGHT BECAUSE ITS NOT TRUE YOU STABBED HIM THEN PULLED HIS PAK OFF YOU IDIOT!"gir screamed at was about to scream at him more when dib stabbed him and pulled his necklace off and gir almost died when...  
>*girs dreams stop*<br>"master?master i...i had a nightmare dib killed you and and.."gir started already in tears and caughing and sweating and he had accadently peed in the bed.  
>"i heard gir its ok.i'm here i'm me if i ws dead you wouldn't be sitting on my lap right now...and if i was dead you'd have a reason to cry it's ok i'm ."zim said gir sitting in his arms around gir them both rocking the back and forth,back and forth.".it's ok it's ok just calm down."zim said just know realizing gir peed in the bed but didn't care.<br>"mmm hmmm.i-i-i love love you master-er i'm sorry sorry i...i...i didn't listen yester-erday i...i...i am really."gir said more tears going down his face while his face was in zims chest(zim doesnt wear a shirt to bed).  
>"i know you are sorry.i know you love me.i love you too very much and you know gir for me calm down please it's ok."zim said hushing and hugging and kissing and rocking gir.<br>"ok i'll try ma-ma-master-er."gir said to stop crying his face still in zims started to play with girs little antenna(they look like high lights in girs light very very light blond hair).gir started to could tell the tears had stopped.  
>"there better?"zim ask gir still playing with girs smeet like mearly nodded and continued to purr as an anwser."ok then do you think you can sleep or do you want to get up and play a board game or get some breakfest?"zim ask gir still rocking him but no longer playing with his anttenna.<br>"i don't care if you wanna sleep.i'll sleep you want i will do it to."gir said climbing up to zims shoulders and sitting on them and putting his head on zims head to play with zims anttenna.  
>"gir dont dont do do me what you want."zim said purring studdering because of the purring.<br>"ooooo!master purring and studdering."gir said laughing.  
>"you have no no reason-on to to talk gir-ir."zim said trying hard not to purr or studder but it didnt work.<br>"good point."gir said and continued to pet his anttenna and zim continued to about an hour gir got off zims shoulders and sat beside him and continued to pet his finally gave away to sleeping at the comfort of girs petting.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "gir?gir hun where are you?"zim ask waking up(finally zim you lazy irken).<br>"i'm right here master."gir said sitting up.  
>"ok well im going to get up and get a bath."zim said getting up and walking to the bathroom door."or do you want a bath first?"zim ask.<br>"i dont care i'll either get one now or later."gir said.  
>"ok gir..."zim started.<br>"just tell me when you want to get my bath."gir said.  
>"well i'll proable have to wash your hair.i guess you could join me now if ya want."zim said while getting him some clothes out of the drawer.<br>"ok i'll join you."gir said getting up."wait i dont have my doggie suit."gir said.  
>"it's right here gir."zim said holding it up.<br>"ok."gir said stepping towards the bathroom stood beside gir and gir gave zim a hug and a lifted gir and walked into the the tub was full they both stripped and zim got in first then gir climbed in took one of gir anttenna softly and started to pet it and gir started to purr.  
>"for me to wash you hair gir you will have to learn how to make your anttenna stand you know how?"zim ask.<br>"yes i do."gir said making them stand.  
>"ok well dunk your head and i'll get the soap forget to close your eyes."zim said as gir dunked his head and zim got the soap out and gir sat leaned on zims chest and zim rubbed his back.<br>"hey are you tired?"zim coed.  
>"no."gir said in a voice a 3 yearold would use if they were in trouble.<br>"lets see about that."zim said petting girs anttenna gir started to purr and his eyes slowly slipped closed and gir snoored and purred quitly."thats what i thought."zim said picked gir up and dried gir off got him got himself dried off and picked gir made gir put his arms around zims neck and his legs around his waste and carried him to the bed but gir woke up in zims arms and begain to whine." its ok you fell asleep in the bath tub.i got you dressed and me dressed now i'm taking you to i'm going to go down stairs and get me something to eat."zim said just about to lay gir down when gir clung tighter.  
>"i wanna go up stairs with you.i'll walk if you put me down on the floor."gir offered.<br>".no.i'll carry you up stairs.i'll lay you on the couch...do you want something to eat?i'll make it for you."zim ask.  
>"no thanks i'm ok."gir said shoving his thumb into his mouth after kissing zims neck. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~up stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ZIM I KNOW YOUR HERE COME OUT WITH OUT YOUR STUPID ROBOT!"dib shouted.<br>"gir hunny sit here don't move move unless i scream."zim said.  
>"you scream what?"gir ask.<br>"um...hold hand."zim whispered.  
>"ok."gir whispered back hugges zim and zim goes out.<br>"dib what do you want this time?"zim ask.  
>"to do this."dib replied and punch zim square in the eye.<br>"dang it dib!stop beating me for no reason!"zim yelled and bit the heck out of dibs arm.  
>"CRAP!"dib yelled and for the third(finall time for zim)time kick zim between the legs.<br>"HOLD HAND!"zim shouted that and hit the ground and gir came out and almost killed dib before gaz came in and stopped gir from killing dib and draged dib home after gir explained everything except the thing dib yet again did to dib. 


	13. Chapter 13

part13:  
>gaz didnt hear the rest of what gir said because dib stood back up and punched gir knocking him and gaz saw this zim stood back up(still in pain)and punched then returned the punch but missed zim and hit backed away grabing gir and holding him tight and gaz picked her brother up and threw him(for a 15 year old shes pretty strong)across the then turned around to face gir and zim she would have attacked them to but she saw the fear in girs eyes and zim shaking a flames that were around her body slowly dissapered and she slowly turned back to normal(or if the rugrats were here she'd be back to norman).zim stopped shaking and started to try to calm slowly sat down and tried to calm down and she let her gaurd down and started to think(OMG WE ARE IN TROUBLE...DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!)really hard and got lost in her thoughts untill she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump slightly.<br>"sorry didn't mean to scare...i mean make you jump ok?"zim ask gir on his shoulders making faces at his moose.  
>"yea im ok how about you and gir?"gaz anwsered.<br>"yeah we're good."zim said."gir stop squirming."zim added when gir started to move around.  
>"sorry."gir said getting his moose again and making faces at it then at started to laugh and fell backwords.<br>"whats so funny?"zim ask helping her up.  
>"gir he just plays with his i have ta get home come on you two."gaz said walking out dragging dib by his leg behind her.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5min later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "gir do you want to go to the park?it will be a few hours before the scary monkey show comes on."zim ask looking up at gir.  
>" you put me down so i can walk?"gir ask.<br>"sure"zim said picking gir up off his shoulders(gir still hasnt grown)and setting him on the ground.  
>"lets go mastah!"gir yelled grabing zims hand and pulling him out the door.<br>"ok gir slow down."zim said running to keep up with gir.  
>"sorry."gir said and started to skip.<br>"gir why are you skipping?"zim ask starting to skip beside gir.  
>"i dunno...LOL!"gir said and both stopped skipping(OMG I HAVE A SHIRT THAT SAYS WHAT GIR JUST SAID).<br>"gir we are me ta push ya on the swing again?"zim ask.  
>"no thanks i got it."gir said and started to swing.<br>"ok then i'll be over there in my tree don't run off ok?"zim ask gir heading over to a tree.  
>"ok i won trun away."gir promised and zim walked away and hid in a tree but something in that tree didn't want him there and he fell out gir ran over to him.<br>"STUPID SQUIRRL!"zim yelled as gir helpped him up holding back a laugh.  
>"is master ok?"gir ask falling over zim because zim pulled him down since he was laughing.<br>"i would be if stopped laughing at you'd get off my legs."zim said laughing a little himself and gir rolled off zim and lied beside him laughing a little 2.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "GIR GET UP HERE YOUR SHOWS ON!"zim yelled and gir didnt pay attention and ran right into zim."what is your problem today are you trying to tell me is twice you have fell on my legs today."zim ask laughing.<br>"no 1 time i fell the first time you pulled me down."gir said pouting.  
>"your right i'm sorry."zim said sitting up and pulling gir up and into his lap giving gir a big sloppy kiss.<br>"wow that was really sloppy."gir replied giving zim a kiss that wasnt so then kissed girs lips instead of his gladly kissed back then got up and helped zim up both walked over to the couch and started to watch the scary monkey to watch zims favorite move The Shaggy Dog.  
>"so gir what did i miss?"zim ask coming back with 2 cups of milk for them both to drink while watching the last 45 minutes of the scary monkey show.<br>"just a couple grunts and huffs here and there."gir anwsered sitting up so zim could sit.  
>"ok."zim said handing gir his drink and a straw in the shape of a G and was yellow with gir printed on the side in zim took a sip from his drink out his straw that was in the shape of a Z and was green with zim printed on the side in had made the straws one day while zim was knocked out(go back to girs first nightmare and thats when he made them)and the day zim woke up he found his straw in a cup of orange juice with a note that said from your gir to my zimmaster zim laughed after reading still laughs about that note sometimes when he uses the straw.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~zims movie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ half way threw the movie both gir and zim had fallen was about 6 minutes before the movie was over when there came a knock at the door and zim woke up placed gir on the couch and looked out the peep whole only to see gaz and dib but gaz was tied up and dib held a knife to her neck and she was crying.<br>"ZIM OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL KILL GAZ!"dib yelled and zim opened the door and dib came in with zim saw the fear in gaz's eyes he knew gaz was depending on zim to do what ever dib tould him was just about to say something when dib attacked the sleeping gir and tied gaz and gir together something clicked in zim and that night gaz became an only was not proud of what he did but he couldnt take it couldnt controll his anger and two of his PAK legs shot straight through dibs heart.  
>"im sorry i didnt mean...i didnt...i couldnt controll...gaz i'm sorry really i am."zim said as he untied gaz and gir.<br>"its ok but we have to give him a grave and will tell them a medel pipe went through him and he died on the spot."gaz said holding back the tears.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "it is very sad what happened to my life and many others lives will never be the same.i evan though he was crazy will miss him very much."gaz said then tould zim to come up and speak.<br>"i'm very sorry about what happened to was one of my first friends and i'm very sorry his life had to...to end like and i shall miss him very and membrane i'm very truly very sorry about what happened and i wish i could have stopped it."zim said the ran off stagr and straight home gir following behind.  
>"not sure what to say now so...Amazing grace, how sweet the soundThat saved a wretch like me.I once was lost, but now I'm found.<br>Was blind, but now I see.'Twas grace that taught my heart to feelAnd grace my fears precious did that grace appearThe hour I first we've been there ten thousand yearsBright shining as the sun,We've no less days to sing God's praiseThen when we first grace, how sweet the soundThat saved a wretch like me.I once was lost, but now I'm blind, but now I see."gaz sang before she just counldnt take it any more she broke down and cried on stage in front of family,friends,kids from school,and came back dragging zim behind.  
>"ME AND ZIM ARE VERY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO HAPPENED TO DIB WAS A TRAGEDY!NO ONE WANTED NOR MEANT FOR IT TO HAPPEN!AND I'M SURE THAT IF WE COULD GO BACK AND DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN WE WOULD CHANGE IT!BUT WE CANT!AND ITS SUCH A TRAGEDY!we are very sorry for dib's friends and faimly."gir said ending it they both walked over to gaz and gave her a big hug and once more they left.<p> <p>


	14. Chapter 14

part14:  
>"MASTER!MASTER!MASTER WAKES UP!"gir shouted shaking zim to let him no that his movie and girs show were both over so they could go to bed.<br>"AHHHHHH!oh gir it's just you.i have a question."zim said calmly after screaming.  
>"yes it is just me and i have an anwser."gir said "is dib dead?and did i kill him?"zim ask shaking a little.<br>"ok first that is two no dibs still no you didnt kill him."gir said hugging zim.  
>"ok then."zim said hugging girs back.<br>"why is ya shaking master?"gir ask hugging zim as tight as he could while rubbing his back.  
>"i dont know."zim said trying to stop shaking.<br>"are you cold?are you scared?"gir ask kissing zims check.  
>"I DONT KNOW GIR!I WISH I DID BUT I DONT KNOW!"zim shouted breaking down in girs lap(yes gir has grown he is now zims hight).<br>"its ok 's ok really master."gir said hugging zim and rocking both of them back and forth just like zim does to him when gir wakes up crying.  
>"im im so-sorry gir i i didnt mean mean to explode on on you-u."zim said still not calming down one bit.<br>"its ok master i dont mind."gir said trying the next thing he could think of to do to get zim to calm down he started to pet zims stopped crying and started to calm and purr."better?"gir ask still rocking him and petting his anttenna.  
>"mmhmm."zim said still purring and nussling girs chest.<br>"good."gir said smiling zim had fully calmed down in 10 minutes and after another 5 was out put zim down on the couch where he found zim and went to the kitchen to make himself and zim some was a knock at the door.  
>"coming."gir said walking towards the door."who is it?"gir ask yelling a little.<br>"mimi,gaz,tak,and purple."purple replied.  
>"ok."gir said and opened the door."everybody has ta be quiet we can go talk in the sleeping on the couch."gir added leading them to the kitchen."so whats going on here?"gir ask eyeing everybody.<br>"well i wanted to check on you tak followed me."gaz said.  
>"and mimi followed me."tak added.<br>"and tallest purple followed me."mimi added.  
>"yes i havent seen you two in a while.i heard zim changed you so i wanted to see how you look."purple said."by the way i love the color of your eyes."purple added and gir backed up a little turned aroung and opened the microwwave placed his food in it and closed the door to start it.<br>"thanks tallest purple."gir said stitting up on the counter.  
>"gir turn off the tv im trying to sleep."zim mumbled rolling over on the couch and falling off hitting the floor."AWW!"zim yelled standing up."stupid couch."zim mumbled.<br>"hey"mimi said.  
>"huh?oh hi mimi,tak,gaz,tallest COUCH IF PEOPLE WERNT HERE ID BURN YOU!"zim shouted pointing to the couch.<br>"uh...irk to shouting at the couch."gaz said.  
>"sorry."zim said and walked to the kitchen."gir way are you on this counter?"zim ask.<br>"i um...i um...i-"gir started.  
>"this counter is not the sitting counter that one is."zim said pointing to the counter to the left of gir.<br>" i always do that."gir said getting off that counter and getting on the the guest laughed.  
>"yes he one time i changed it around he sat on the wrong one again.i think he is doing it on purpuse."zim said.<br>"DO NOT!"gir shouted giggling.  
>"DO TO!"zim shouted back giggling.<br>"I DO NOT!"gir yelled back laughing.  
>"YOU DO SO!"zim shouted back laughing.<br>"HEY CHILDREN BREAK IT UP!"mimi shouted and everyone just looked her.  
>"do not."gir whispered laughing.<br>"do so."zim whispered back laughing also.  
>"I SAID STOP!"mimi shouted again and zim and gir gave the celing a pleading look.<br>"master its time to check on if girs growing is fine."computer said.  
>" yall later come on gir lets go check and see if your growing fine."zim said and everyone went out the door and they went down stairs and to their room."thanks computer."zim said finally.<br>"your welcome master."computer replied.  
>"master...i'm sl-"gir started then fainted.<br>"GIR?GIR?GIR WHATS WRONG?GIR WAKE UP!COME ON GIR WAKE UP PLEASE!COMPUTER WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?"zim shouted.  
>"i dont know master.i cant scan him of him over to the other room."computer said and zim ran over to the table and gently placed gir on the table his eyes filling up with tears as he backed away from the table so gir could be body look like he was either having a segure or a musule spasume."um...master has anything happened to gir lately or gotten in any fights lately?or punched or hurt anywhere?"computer ask.<br>"well he fell and cut his punched dib and dib kicked her stomich."zim said worried.  
>"anywhere else?anywhere more important?"computer ask.<br>"like where?"zim ask and made a face when the computer whispered somethings to him."NO!NO!NOT THAT I KNOW OF!WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIS NECK OR HEAD!NO NEVER!NO NEVER!NO!I WOULDNT DA-"zim shouted up throwing things around the room every where but near computer finally sent down some arms and rapped them around zim and forced him to settel down but zim wouldnt he faught and faught untill computer finally gave him something and he was knocked out. 


	15. Chapter 15

part15:  
>8 hours later( 8 after gir pasted out and 3 after zims thantrum)gir finally started to come he awoke he sat up and saw zim tied up across the room and got up to see his zim.<br>"master?"gir ask making zim jump and start shaking.  
>"oh gir its just you."zim said as gir untied him and zim jumped up and pulled gir in to a tight tried to stop shaking but didnt let gir go even after gir ask him to let go.<br>"master please your hurting me."gir begged and zim let him go.  
>"im tell me one thing didnt you tell me dib attacked you?why didnt you tell me he smacked you in the head with metal pipe?"zim ask pulling girs arms away from around his neck and his legs away from around his the questions gir burst into tears.<br>"BECAUSE HE HE HE SA-SAID THAT HE HE W-WOULD KILL-LL YOU-U IF I I I TOULD-LD YOU-U!"gir screamed in tears hugging zim and while zim was stunned.  
>" it's .come on dont start tears."zim said.<br>"NO HE'S GONNA KILL-LL YOU-U N-NOW!"gir shouted again breaking down completly.  
>"NO HE'S NOT GIR!IF HE WAS I'D BE DEAD!YOU'D BE SITTING ON A DEAD BODY RIGHT NOW IF DIB HAD TOULD THE TRUTH GIR!HE'S NOT KILLING ME!THE ONLY PERSON THATS GOING TO DO SOME KILLING IS ME AND I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!"zim screamed at gir and he stummbled backwards and gir burst into more zim saw what he had done he started to hit himself and cut started beating himself and cutting himself practicly trying to kill himself.<br>"STOP MASTER!STOP!STOP PLEASE MASTER!DON'T KILL YOUSELF!"gir screamed grabbing zim and pulling the metal piece out of zims hand and picking zim up and carrying zim to their room."master dont do that again."gir said rocking on the bed zim in his lap.  
>"im so sorry gir i didnt know what i was sorry."zim said in tears one because gir tould him what two because more proxcide was poured on him.<br>"its ok master just...never i mean NEVER do that again."gir said and zim nodded."i want to hear you say it zim say it."gir added.  
>"i promise to NEVER do that again."zim anwsered whimpering and still crying from past and gir continued to rock with zim still in the same spot him on both fell asleep gir lying on his back zim lying on his side on girs chest.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2:45am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "huh?where am i?"zim ask himself sitting up only to feel himself going up and down so he turned around and looked down only to find gir under him sleeping."gir?"zim whispered and gir moved a little.  
>"master turn off duh 's to hot in here."gir whined and zim crawled off and sat beside him."thanks"gir said rolling over on his side and finding zim and snuggling himself around zim.<br>"ok looks like im not going anywhere for awhile."zim said laughing to himself but soon stopped and started whimpering from pain and thats when gir awoke.  
>"master?you ok?"gir ask sitting up.<br>"no im still in much pain."zim whimpered.  
>"i is i can do?"gir ask getting up off the bed.<br>"no im going upstairs."zim said.  
>"ok im going to go get a bath."gir said.<br>"we really got to get you some new now use some of mine.i'll go up stairs and work on getting you some new more animals?"zim ask pulling some of his clothes out of his drawer and handing them to gir.  
>"sure...dogs and cats...and i let you pick one other animal..IF you make an outfite that matches for you."gir said.<br>"deal."zim said and walked upstairs.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after the new clothes are made~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok gir open you eyes."zim said and gir opened his eyes.<br>"WOW!I LOVE THEM!HUSKIES,COCKER SPAINALS,GOLDEN RETREVERS,CALICO CATs,BLACK CATs!whats with the rabbits?"gir ask looking for zim.  
>"just get out of my clothes and into the rabbit gir."zim yelled from the other room and gir did as tould.<br>"ok im in."gir shouted and his face light up bright red when zim walked in.  
>"you said make one outfit that there was one for both of us so i did i can change the animal if youd like."zim offered seeing girs face.<br>"NOPE I LOVE IT!"gir shouted hugging zim.  
>"THANKS!"zim shouted and hugged gir back."but these are for us only to see and for the base only these are P.J.'s gir."zim added.<br>" going to change into my huskie now."gir said.  
>" going to change back to my clothes."zim said handing gir his huskie taking his uniform gir had and begain putting it zim was done he had to help gir unzip girs gir started to laugh."whats so funny gir?"zim ask.<br>"you forgot to take off you rabbit ears."gir laughed taking them off for zim.  
>"ok thanks glad you tould me."zim replied hugging gir.<br>"your welcome."gir replied.  
>"lets go up stairs and get some breakfest."zim said.<br>"ok."gir anwsered when they got up there gir turned on the tv after getting him and zim a bowl of cereal."oww!master Ncis is on!"gir shouted and zim raced to the couch so both of them could watch NCIS because both were fans of ABBY and GIBBS but they were the biggest fans of MCGEE + ABBY = LOVE!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~5hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "wow that was the longest marathon for ncis i have ever seen.i loved it!"zim shouted.<br>"ME TOO!"gir shouted then he pulled out the karaoke thing and put it on his favorite song 'Best friends by toybox' and begain to sang:  
>"Who ha who haNanananananana...Nanananana...have you ever been in love?he's my best friend, best of all best friends,do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummyhe's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend ha who hahello baby, can i see a smile?i'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild, (ok)Can i come i am sitting alone?NO, friends are never alone, (that's right)Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,excuse me I could also girl,lately everyone is making fun Nananananana...he's my best friend best of all best friends,do you have a best friend to,it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy,hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)who ha who ha (ah, hahahaha)who ha who ha ( nananananana...)who ha who haHola baby, let's go to the beachyea, girls in binki are waiting for mebut i was hoping for a summer romanceso why can't you take a chance? (ok)maybe some pretty girls are in your world,excuse me i could also be your girl,lately everyone is making funNananananana...he's my best friend, best of all best friends,do you have a best friend too?it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,hey you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)Who ha, who ha,who ha who ha( who ha, nanananana..)maybe some pretty girls are in your world,excuse(yea) me i could also be your girl,lately everyone is making fun...let's get this party on, hit me with lazer guneww woah woah ( c'mom boys)who ha who ha who haeww woah woahyou should get a best friend too,he's my friend best of all best friends,do you have a best friend too? it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,hey you should get a best friend too ( a best friend).who ha who ha who ha who ha ( he's sooooo sweet,nananananana...)Ahhh...choo."gir sang before it was zims turn and he put his favorite song 'teenagers by MCR':<br>"They're gonna clean up your looksWith all the lies in the booksTo make a citizen out of youBecause they sleep with a gunAnd keep an eye on you, sonSo they can watch all the things you doBecause the drugs never workThey're gonna give you a smirk'Cause they got methods of keeping you cleanThey're gonna rip up your heads,Your aspirations to shredsAnother cog in the murder machineThey said all teenagers scare the living shit out of meThey could care less as long as someone'll bleedSo darken your clothes or strike a violent poseMaybe they'll leave you alone, but not meThe boys and girls in the cliqueThe awful names that they stickYou're never gonna fit in much, kidBut if you're troubled and hurtWhat you got under your shirtWill make them pay for the things that they didThey said all teenagers scare the living shit out of meThey could care less as long as someone'll bleedSo darken your clothes or strike a violent poseMaybe they'll leave you alone, but not meOhhh yeah!They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of meThey could care less as long as someone'll bleedSo darken your clothes or strike a violent poseMaybe they'll leave you alone, but not meAll together now!Teenagers scare the living shit out of meThey could care less as long as someone'll bleedSo darken your clothes or strike a violent poseMaybe they'll leave you alone, but not me[x2]"zim sang till it was over and they both laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

part16:  
>"gir its your turn again."zim said and gir started to pick his song.<br>"ok i want...tough little boys."gir said and pressed play."Well I never onceBacked down from a punchWell I'd take it square on the chin But I found out fastThat bullies just laughAnd we've got to stand up to themSo I didn't cry when I got a black eyeAs bad as it hurt, I just grinnedBut when tough little boys grow up to be dadsThey turn into big babies me to deathWhen you took your firststepsAnd I'd fall every time you fell downYour first day of school, I cried like a foolAnd I followed your school bus to townWell I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died At least not in front of my friendsBut when tough little boys grow up to be dadsThey turn into big babies again Well I'm a grown manBut as strong as I amSometimes its hard to believeHow one little girl, with little blonde curlsCould totally terrify me If you were to ask, my wife would just laughShe'd say 'I know all about menHow tough little boys grow up to be dadsThey turn into big babies again'Well I know one day, I'll give you awayBut I'm gonna stand there and smileBut when I get home, and I'm all alone Well, I'll sit in your room for a whileWell I didn't cry when Old Yeller diedAt least not in front of my friendsBut when tough little boys grow up to be dadsThey turn into big babies againWhen tough little boys grow up to be dadsThey turn into big babies again."gir sang."you turn mastah."gir added.  
>"ok."zim said and begain to pick a song."i pick...i miss back when."zim said and begain the song."Don't you rememberThe fizz in a pepperPeanuts in a bottleAt ten, two and fourA fried bologna sandwich With mayo and tomata Sittin' round the table Don't happen much anymoreWe got too complicatedIt's all way over-ratedI like the old and out-datedWay of lifeBack when a hoe was a hoeCoke was a cokeAnd crack's what you were doingWhen you were cracking jokesBack when a screw was a screwThe wind was all that blewAnd when you said I'm down with thatWell it meant you had the fluI miss back whenI miss back whenI miss back whenI love my recordsBlack, shiny vinylClicks and popsAnd white noiseMan they sounded fineI had my favorite stationsThe ones that played them allCountry, soul and rock-and-rollWhat happened to those times?I'm readin' Street Slang For Dummie Cause they put pop in my countryI want more for my moneyThe way it was back thenBack when a hoe was a hoeCoke was a cokeAnd crack's what you were doingWhen you were cracking jokesBack when a screw was a screwThe wind was all that blewAnd when you said I'm down with thatWell it meant you had the fluI miss back whenI miss back whenI miss back whenGive me a flat top for strummingI want an ol' wurly hummin'Just keep it comingThe way it was back thenBack when a hoe was a hoeCoke was a cokeAnd crack's what you were doingWhen you were cracking jokesBack when a screw was a screwThe wind was all that blewAnd when you said I'm down with thatWell it meant you had the fluI miss back whenI miss back whenI miss back when."zim sang then pulled out another microphone and both begain to pick a song.<br>"same as always mastah?"gir ask.  
>" in your arms."zim said.<br>"I like where we are,When we drive, in your car like where we are... HereCause our lips, can touchAnd our cheeks, can brushOur lips can touch hereWell you are the one, the one that lies close to me Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"I fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your armsI like where you sleep,When you sleep, next to me.I like where you sleep... hereOur lips, can touchAnd our cheeks, can brush Our lips can touch hereWell you are the one, the one that lies close to meWhisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"I fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your armsOur lips, can touchOur lips, can touch...hereYou are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"I fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in yourYou are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's hello I miss you, I miss youI fell in love, in love with you suddenlyNow there's no place else I could be but here in your armsHere in your in your arms."both sang then kissed."another song."zim said.  
>"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And their like It's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours,I can teach you, But I have to charge[Repeat x2 ].I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy lose their minds, The way I wind,I think its timeLa la-la la la,Warm it -lalala,The boys are waiting[Chorus x2].My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,<br>And their likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to chargeI can see youre on it,  
>You want me to teach theeTechniques that freaks these boys,It can't be bought,Just know, thieves get caught,Watch if your smart,La la-la la la,Warm it up,La la-la la la,The boys are waiting,[Chorus x2].<br>My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And their likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to chargeOh, once you get involved,Everyone will look this way-so,You must maintain your charm,Same time maintain your halo,  
>Just get the perfect blend,Plus what you have within,Then next his eyes are squint,Then he's picked up your scent,Lala-lalala,<br>Warm it up,Lala-lalala,The boys are waiting,[Chorus x2].My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,And their likeIt's better than yours,Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge."they both sang then they turned on the radio and their dance class song'We Are Pilots'and begain to dance they didnt even notice gaz,tak,mimi,and purple come in and watch them were amazed at the two doing cartwheels and front flips and back flips and hand springs and back hand springs and just the moves they were doing by the time gir and zim were done(35 minutes later)gir hit the floor zim falling on his feet.  
>"that was awsome you guys make a great team."gaz said as everyone clapped.<br>"holy sh**!"zim screamed and got up and ran down stairs.  
>"whats his problem?"tak ask.<br>"he didnt tell you?master doesnt want anyone to know that we dance unless you are in are class."gir said as gaz and purple helpped him up.  
>"oh...then we are very sorry to come and inturruped gir."purple said turning around to leave followed by the other three.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "MASTER?COME HERE MASTER!IT'S OK THEY ARE GONE!"gir said searching the whole down stairs except under their bed,in the bathroom,and in the closet."MASTER PLEASE!THEY ARNT HERE PLEASE!"gir shouted.  
>"gir hush master is sleeping under the was afraid they would come find him and i gave him something that would knock him out for awhile so he'd chill."computer said grabing gir and placing metal over his tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled was turning blue and that was when zim woke.<br>"COMPUTER STOP PUT HIM DOWN IN MY ARMS NOW!."zim screamed getting out from under the bed as fast as he could.  
>"as you wish."computer said and dropped ran over and jumped catching gir before he hit the floor with gir in his arms.<br>"GIR GIR ARE YOU OK?"zim shouted but when now anwser came he looked at the celing"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO COMPUTER?HE BETTER WAKE UP PURFECTLY FINE OR ELSE!"zim threatened.  
>"whatever."computer mumbled but zim didnt hear.<br>"GIR!GIR!WAKE UP GIR PLEASE!GIR YOU HAVE TA WAKE UP!"zim said but didnt feel girs heartbeating and he begain to cry and computer had a face it would be crying about 10 minutes zim put gir on the bed with his moose on top of tould his self gir was sleeping but went off on computer."YOU STUPID COMPUTER!I HATE YOU!YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY THING I LOVED AND WANTED TO BE WITH MY WHOLE LIFE!WHY?WHY DID YOU DO THAT?WHY DO YOU HATE SEEING ME WITH GIR?WHY THE HECK DID YOU HAVE TA KILL HIM YOU STUPID LITTLE-"zim screamed and would have continued but he heard a little cough and he turned around.  
>"master its not nice to yell at computer even if he did try to kill me."gir said once zim saw gir sit up he ran over to gir and hugged gir as tight as he could.<br>"GIR!GIR YOUR ALIVE!"zim shouted and cried on girs shoulder while hugging sat on girs lap kissing gir and hugging gir.  
>"yes im alive master."gir said and zim shoved his face in girs chest and cried gir started to rock and rub zims back.".shhhhhh."gir said over and about ten minutes zims crying turned into wet sniffles and girs 'shhh' stopped.<br>"gir you want to go upstairs and practise the other song?"zim ask looking in girs eyes.  
>"sure."gir said and got up and carried glung to girs neck."its ok master im not going to drop losen your grip or i'll pass out."gir whined and zim losened his grip.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~up stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "ok master we are up here."gir said putting zim down.  
>" other song did we have?"zim ask.<br>"um...we have London bridge by teenagers by my humps by black eyed can choose."gir said.  
>"um...teenagers."zim replied and gir put it in and pressed boys started out just doing what looked like the what looked like the cumbia &amp; both boys continued to do what they did hours ,hand springs,front flips,back hand springs,back flips,and hand even stood up in zims hands and zim lifted him up then looked like he bounced gir up and gir did a back flip over zims gir nor zim knew about the croud outside the was just Tak,Mimi,and 5 minutes the song was over a new song started on the cd on they wernt doing in the dance consert but they did do in the song 'sexy noughty bi***' started zim shut it off and london bridge boys started dancing to it both starting out in a back bend then started what looked like break dancing and did this everytime fergie sang but everytime the guys voice came in the song the would do hand that was over the boys stopped and both hit the went down first with gir landing on his back on top of zims started to laugh then they went down stairs to 'sleep'.<p> <p>


	17. Chapter 17

part17:  
>the boys cleaned up the mess from last night and gir went to get a was also going to do what he thought was got in the bath but while running the water(before he got in the bath)he took a was positive and gir gir got in the tub him and computer promised not to tell walked in and got undressed and got in with gir and saw his terrified face.<br>"gir?are you ok?"zim ask rubbing girs cheak.  
>"huh?oh yea im fine honst."gir said then kissed zim.<br>"ok but...if something was wrong you'd tell me right?"zim ask.  
>"yes."gir said.<br>"ok."zim replied giving gir a hug and kiss all gir did was lie his head on zims chest he knew life would now be truly hard to not get hurt and not tell zim.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "gir i'll be back in a little while with some food and some meds for your puking."zim said hugging gir and walking out the called tak after that and tak called gaz and gaz,tak,purple,and mimi showed up at zims base and gir let them in.<br>"i have tould you guys why i called you i want to know...should i tell zim or just keep it a secret as long as i can?"gir ask after getting lots of congradulation hugs.  
>"um...its up to you."gaz anwsered.<br>"no you should tell him...its just one baby right?"tak ask and gir nodded.  
>"dont tell him and he will be mad tell him and he will be happy and might be a little mad at first."mimi anwsered.<br>"dont tell him gir dont.i know zim dont tell him let him find out."purple said.  
>"ok well i'll think about it and do what i think is you guys cant tell him."gir said as they left.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after girs in bed~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hey tak i need some help.i heard computer tell gir something and they promised not to tell me i know what it is...but i want to know did he tell you?"zim ask.  
>"yes along with purple and gaz and mimi...but he only called me for help i called gaz and the other two sounded really and you didnt hear this from me but it's only one baby."tak said and hung up.<br>" tell me the truth is he or isnt he?"zim ask.  
>"well he is."computer said.<br>"oh sh**!oh sh**!"zim repeated over and over.  
>"master is something wrong?"gir ask walking up stairs and a knock was at the door."i'll get it."gir said and skipped over to the door opened it and ran down stairs when he saw tak and the others.<br>"i take it we came before you tould him you knew."mimi said.  
>"yip."zim said."make your selves at home im going to go tell him now."zim said and walked down stairs.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "gir come out i already knew you were-"zim started but stopped and busted the door down when he heard ran to the bathroom and saw gir hunched over the toilet with everything that he ate leaving his stomich and zim ran over and started rubbing his back."gir why didnt you want to tell try to anwser that now wait till your done."zim ask and gir nodded before letting everything else in his stomich empty and flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth.  
>"i didnt want to tell you because i thought you'd be mad."gir said bursting into tears.<br>"i was a little mad because you wouldnt tell me i had to find out when i went to check on im not mad now."zim said hugging gir and rubbing his back more.  
>"im sorry i didnt want to tell you."gir said as they walked out of the bathroom.<br>"its ok."zim said taking his hand and leading gir upstairs.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~up stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "so are you two going to keep it?"gaz ask hand in hand with tak.<br>"yes we are."gir said.  
>"what about a name?"tak ask.<br>"well if its a girl im thinking Gim."zim said.  
>"if its a boy im thinking Zir."gir said.<br>"you guys just mixed each others names together."tak said.  
>"i did not i just took the 'r' out of grim."zim lied.<br>"i did."gir said."i took the 'Z' from zim...the 'r' from gir...and used the 'i' from both names."gir said.  
>"ok gir and whatever zim."tak said forgetting what happens when you make a soon to be dad mad and zim grawled as soon as tak relized what she had done she backed up."oops s-sorry zim."tak said just before zim punched her zim just turned around and stomped down also grawled and ran after gave tak a rude look even her girlfriend gaz and they all walked out.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down stairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ gir went down stairs to find zim face down in the walked over and lied half on zim and half on the bed he started to tickle zim after he pulled zim up in his lap a little so he wouldnt fall off the begain to laugh and squirm.  
>"ok ok ok gir you win."zim said and sat sitting up he put his hands up in surrender.<br>"good."gir said and lied on his back.  
>"this is going to be alot of hard work gir are you sure your up to this?"zim ask looking right in girs eyes.<br>" im sure."gir replied nodding.  
>"well ok then lets do this."zim shouted then rolled over and went to just rolled his eyes but went asleep too.<br>*Girs dreams*(gir is singing in his sleep again zim is up listening now this isnt gir whole dream its the next morrning).  
>I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, Or tell you that.<br>But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder Or return to where we were.I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be.  
>I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again And I caused nothing but trouble I understand if you can't talk to me again And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be And when we meet Which I'm sure we will All that was there Will be there still I'll let it pass And hold my tongue And you will think That I've moved on... I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be.<br>*im inturrupting this dream to say zim woke gir up*  
>"you are really good gir.i mean at singing and remembering the words in your sleep."zim said.<br>"thanks master."gir replied getting up to get something to eat like zim but morrning sickness hit him and he ran to the bathroom zim following behind."how long do i have to put with this?"gir ask once he was done.  
>"gir its only day you will have about 5to6 monthes."zim anwsered and gir growned.<br>"5 to 6 monthes?"gir shouted.  
> <div> 


	18. Chapter 18

part18:  
>" will have morrning sickness,moodyness,hunger,some pain,dizzyness,weight gain,sleepyness,you may passout some,you will be sinsitive about your weight and you stomick will be sinsitive about what you will have to pee alot and you might have you will have to be really careful."zim warned pointing a finger at growned.<br>"i know i will."gir replied growning from everything thats going to happen.  
>"now i'll ak you again...ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?"zim ask rasing his voice.<br>"I DONT KNOW!"gir finally screamed before shoving his face in zim.  
>"come on lets go get you cleaned up."zim said grabing gir and lifting him to the bedroom to get him someclothes to go take a quick bath.<br>"whatever."gir said taking the clothes from zim looking at his feet and heading for the wanted to say something to gir because he didnt mean for what he said to come out so...harshly but couldnt find the words to zim walked to the livingroom and begain to practise first he started out do the one him,gir,sid,kate,kit,and mickey were in(any name after gir is kids from their class.)them and only them were in:Music Again by Adam only song a boy and girl had to be partners in.  
>Zim: age 18 and boy.<br>Gir: age unknown and boy.  
>Sid: age 17 and boy.<br>Kate: age 17 and girl.  
>Kit: age 15 and girl.<br>Mickey: age 15 and boy.  
>Zim and Gir were partners.<br>Sid and Kate were partners.  
>and Kit and Mickey were partners.<br>and right now the other five were waiting for Gir to hurry up so they could of course they all knew about Gir so that they could be careful around him.  
>"ok here comes gir so lets get started."zim said both him and gir walked in the livingroom.<br>"uh...zim dont ya think you should ya know get gir something to eat and you do what you can without him?"mickey ask looking at girs stumich.  
>"if gir is hungry he will ask me to make him something and if gir thinks he should sit out then he I UNKINDLY ASK YOU T KEEP YOUR EYES OFF OF GIRS STOMICH!"zim shouted and gir sat down and mickey didnt say another word again.<br>"please dont yell anymore."gir said holding his head.  
>" something for that gir?"zim ask.<br>"no im good thanks though."gir replied and zim nodded and they played the music by the time they were done they were all done on the floor and were breathing had fallen asleep on the couch after about 10 minutes of the groups an hour of practise and 45 minutes of being on the floor the four left and zim took gir down stairs then went back up stairs to make them some breakfest.  
>"gir loves waffles so waffles for breakfest then i just hope his stomich will keep it nothing bad has happened yet."zim said and let out a yelp when the door was swong open.<br>"hey zimmy."Boo said and her and zim met in the middle of the livingroom in a hug.  
>"hey pookieboo whats up?"zim ask going back to the kitchen.<br>"nothing much you?"boo ask.  
>"same."zim replied.<br>"could i store some stuff here?my friend just had a baby and our extra space is full."boo ask.  
>"yeah...wait baby stuff?could i borrow that in about 5 to 6 monthes?"zim ask.<br>"uh...sure why?"boo ask compleatly lost now.  
>"wow!your the first person i know who doesnt know is with smeet."zim said happy one person didnt know yet.<br>"WHAT?HE IS?THATS GREAT OF COURSE YOU GUYS CAN BORROW IT!tell me one thing is it a boy or girl?oh and if you guys need help you can come to that im storring here is:a crib,changing table,bottles,bottle lidds,clothes for a boy and girl,dippers,baby wipes,baby toys,and a first aid kit."Boo said.  
>"ok ok calm down.i got everything you said noted and filed."zim said placing a hand over boo's mouth but she licked him."GROSS!"zim shouted and the microwave beeped."girs waffles!"zim shouted and pulled them out and took them down stairs then ran back up.<br>"wow!speaking of cupcake where is he?"boo ask.  
>"down stairs asleep."zim anwsered.<br>"oh ok."boo said. 


	19. Chapter 19

part19:  
>*that night*<br>"gir do you want some supper?"zim ask."its no biggy.i'll make you something like taco's or cupcakes or waffles."zim offered.  
>"no thanks."gir said and kissed zims lips and zim kissed back hands trailing down zim's body gir sitting in zims broke the kiss and gir started to pet zim's started to pur he practicly melted in girs just smiled and bit down on one of zims anttenna and zim yelpped and gir sucked on it and zim whined.<br>"gir let go if you do anymore to my anttenna i will never be able to hear out of it again."zim said backing up.  
>"sorry."gir said and lied down on his back only to sit back up in a jerk and raced to the gir ate waffles,a cupcake,a taco and anything else he ate was all over the floor and his clothes and all in the toilet zim came up behind him and rubbed his wanted bad to throw up while gir was but swallowed it and got over gir was done zim picked him up and carried him and placed him on the bed then went to clean up the mess gir that he got gir some new clothes and him some new clothes since girs puke was all over both hopped in the bath and sat there for awhile zim running his hand over girs anttenna every once and had fallen asleep in zims lap while they watched NCIS gir was in his bunny suit zim in his normal while the fourth episode of NCIS was on gir woke up and screamed in jumped up and raced down stairs.<br>"COMPUTER SCAN OVER GIRS BODY NOW!"zim shouted lying gir down on the table and computer did as tould and scaned girs body while he was screaming and shouting in pain.  
>"scan body wants to throw up but cant because gir wont eat."computer said.<br>"F**K!gir wants to eat but cant because he cant keep it long till the pain goes away?"zim ask.  
>"well it wont go away untill he eats just so he can throw up."computer replied.<br>"is there anything you can give him?"zim ask almost in tears.  
>"yes but he will sleep and wont wake up for 2 hours."computer replied. "I DONT CARE JUST GIVE HIM SOMETHING FOR THEM PAIN!"zim shouted then ran upstairs because the door slamed open.<br>"ZIM,GIR ME AND THE PEOPLE THAT LIVE AROUND HERE WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU STOP-"boo started but stopped and ran over to zim and gave him a hug when she saw him in tears and zim cried in her chest."zim whats wrong?"boo finally ask.  
>"girs in so much pain because his body wants to throw up and he doesnt want to eat and hes down stairs screaming in pain and and i cant s-stand to see see him like like that."zim said and boo made him sit on the couch and she went down to check on gir.<br>"computer what can you give him?"boo ask.  
>"well...um...anything really from ...Mortophelen(im just gonna make these up off the top of my head)witch can stop his pain but harm the Mephoit witch could kill them Kintymisho witch will stop the pain and put him to sleep for a couple Photlimious Kindler witch i wouldnt want to give him because it would kill the baby its for rape victims and heals anything thats wrong and his body will eat the baby."computer replied.<br>"um...give him Phitun Kintymisho."boo said and walked back up stairs.  
>"so pookieboo is he alright?"zim ask.<br>"yes he'll be out for a couple hours but he'ss alright."boo replied.  
>"ok i'llbe down stairs."zim said and went down humming a tune."I was dreaming of the past,And my heart was beating fast.I began to loose control,I began to loose control.I didn't mean to hurt you,Im sorry that I made you cry.I didn't want to hurt you,I'm just a jealous guy.I was feeling insecure,you might not love me anymore.I was shivering inside,I was shivering inside.I didn't mean to hurt youI'm sorry that I made you cry.I didn't want to hurt you,<br>no I didnt,I'm just a jealous guy.I'm jealous,Jealous,Jealous.  
>I'm jealous,jealous,jealous.I'm jealous,jealous,jealous.I'm jealous,jealous,I'm just a jealous guy."he sang going down the stairs but down stairs near gir he sang."I got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youBut it's gonna take moneyA whole lotta spending moneyIt's gonne take plenty of moneyTo do it right child It's gonna take timeA whole lot of precious timeIt's gonna take patience and time, ummmTo do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do itTo do it right childI got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youAnd this time I know it's for realThe feelings that I feelI know if I put my mind to itI know that I really can do itI got my mind set on you Set on youI got my mind set on youSet on youBut it's gonna take money A whole lotta spending moneyIt's gonna take plenty of moneyTo do it right childIt's gonna take timeA whole lot of precious timeIt's gonna take patience and time, ummmTo do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do itTo do it rightI got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youI got my mind set on youAnd this time I know it's for realThe feelings that I feelI know if I put my mind to itI know that I really can do itBut it's gonna take moneyA whole lotta spending moneyIt's gonna take plenty of moneyTo do it right childIt's gonna take timeA whole lot of precious timeIt's gonna take patience and time, ummmTo do it, to do it, to do it, to do it, to do itTo do it rightSet on youSet on you!"he sang then fell asleep waiting for gir to awaken.<br>"that was sweet zim if gir was awake he would have loved it."boo said then walked up stairs and left to go see her boyfriend DAX.  
> <div> 


	20. Chapter 20

part20:  
>"so zimmy is cupcake up yet?"boo ask she's wanted to know since she left.<br>"yes he just woke up 2minutes before you called."zim replied.  
>"ok well put speaker on please."boo said and zim put speaker on.<br>"hey pook."gir said.  
>"hey news for both of you...i have a new boyfriend!"boo yelled at the could he gir yell horray! in the backround.<br>"WHAT I WILL MEET HIM TOMORROW!"zim shouted.  
>"alright zim no need to shouted in my ear."boo said.<br>"sorry about him pook."gir said shoving zim away and taking it off speaker phone to talk to boo alone."im hungry will you get me some waffles master?"gir ask sweetly.  
>"sure."zim replied.<br>"thanks."gir replied back and zim ran upstairs."can ya come over?i need your help with something."gir added.  
>"sure."boo replied.<br>"bring a couple suit cases you'll be here awhile."gir said.  
>"how long?"boo ask.<br>"oh ya know 5 or 6 monthes."gir said.  
>"WAIT WHAT?why?"boo shouted.<br>"because i want you here to help master till i give 's been really stressed out since he found out i was pregnate."gir replied.  
>"well...ok."boo agreed"i'll be over in an hour."boo added.<br>"ok thanks oh and if master ask why you here just tell him you were robbed or something."gir said and ended the call.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "coming!"gir shouted but not loud enough to wake his master "hey room i had last time?"boo ask hugging gir.<br>" you have to see the baby's and i need help putting up the crib and playpen and swing."gir said hopping it wasnt to much trouble but looking up he saw the smile on boo's face and lead her to the baby's room after letting her drop off her suit case and they got got the crib finished and started the playpen after 30 minutes they were beating it with the pieces and zim came in laughing at the two.  
>"wow.i never knew how many people it took to put a playpen some help?"zim ask as he tried not to let them see him laugh.<br>"sure."gir anwsered and in 5 minutes they had it they got to work on the swing after two hours they wernt just beating it the were stomping on it jumping on it and beating it with its pieces.  
>tak came in the door and heard the nosies up stairs and thought something was wrong and then ran to girs old the sight she saw was just so funny.<br>"HEY YALL!STOP ABUSING THAT POOR SWING!WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU?"tak screamed laughing.  
>"it falls apart everytime we put it together."gir anwsered.<br>"um...maybe this would help."tak said and them instructions.  
>"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED HELP WITH THE CRIB HOURS AGO?"boo ask shouting.<br>"hmmmmm...sleeping."tak replied.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "AH!IT HURTS!STOP S-STOP PLEASE MASTER!"gir shouted as zim tried to make gir sit up.<br>"GIR COME ON GET UP YOU HAVE TO BE SITTING UP FOR ME TO CHECK THE BABY'S GENDER!"zim shouted."POOKIE HELP!"zim screamed and boo ran down to the lab.  
>"WHAT?WHATS WRONG ZIM IS THE SMEET COMING EARLY?"boo screamed.<br>"no gir is in to much pain to sit up on his own and i need him awake and sitting up to check the you help?"zim ask.  
>"sure do you want me to do the test to check?"boo ask.<br>"um...how advanced has stuff gotten on IRK?"zim ask.  
>"very very very very very ."boo replied.<br>"i still have the gender checking device that um...i have to well...um...its the one i have to pull his pants down and-"zim started but was cut off.  
>"OK OK I KNOW STOP ALREADY PLEASE YOUR GOING TO KILL ME ANTTENNA!"boo screamed and shouted.<br>"ok good i didnt want you to do that anyway so just hold him up and he will look like he's in laybor but i'll end up finding out the gender."zim anwsered and they got in position gir still screaming in pain.  
>".here take my hand and squeaze it during the pain."boo said and gir gladly took it zim would have grawled if it wasnt for the best.<br>"alright gir just be still ok."zim said and gir just 'mmmm'"ok then here i go."zim said and begain the boo and gir could do was close their keep squeazzing and squeazzing boo's hand.  
>" you can let her hand go you can step back now and let him lay back down and step over here with me.i have something to tell you and i'll tell you that while i bandage up your broken hand."zim said all in one breath then walked away from gir.<br>"ok."boo said and followed zim.  
>"there your hand feel better now?"zim ask and boo nodded.<br>"now what was it you had to tell me?"boo ask. 


End file.
